El Armario
by purplemagicmermaid
Summary: Ligeros gemidos se escuchaban a través de la puerta, y dado que el armario no estaba cerrado por completo, podía observar a plena vista lo que el Capitán estaba haciendo con su mano.  (Rivamika one Shot)


**Les iba a poner la advertencia de no leer si no eres mayor de edad, pero creo que mejor me limito a decirles que lean con precaución equis de. **

"Ah... Joder."

Mikasa no sabía si sentirse enojada, avergonzada o temerosa. Es más, lejos de cualquier probabilidad se imaginó estar atrapada en el armario del Capitán. Todo había sido culpa de Sasha y sus juegos. Y de ella, por seguir cayendo en sus trampas. Ahora era culpable de estar observando al Capitán Levi haciendo cosas que... Su cara se sonrojaba tan sólo de nombrarlas.

Todo había sucedido porque sus compañeros habían decidido jugar verdad o reto... Y evitar completamente la parte de la verdad, justo cuando había llegado su turno, a Sasha se le había ocurrido que tenía que traer una pieza del armario del Capitán, Mikasa realmente se preguntaba porque Sasha tenía tanta fe en ella. A pesar de que Armin y Eren intentaron disuadir a sus compañeros de imponer otro reto, la insistencia de todos, y para evitar romper el momento, a Mikasa no le quedo de otra que ir a buscar en el armario del enano.

Donde se quedó atrapada debido a que él Capitán decidió regresar antes a sus aposentos.

Cuando él se quitó los zapatos y desabrocho parte de su camisa, Mikasa imaginó lo peor, ser descubierta por el Capitán, en medio del armario. Y no es que ella le tuviera miedo al enano gruñón, simplemente no tenía deseos de discutir con él, era lo último que le faltaba. Pero cuando él, Levi, se sentó en su silla y desabrochó su pantalón, deseo que le hubiera descubierto.

"Mierda..."

Sus ojos grises estaban abiertos hasta lo último que sus músculos oculares le permitían, el sonrojo llenaba sus jóvenes mejillas debido a lo que estaba presenciando. Ligeros gemidos se escuchaban a través de la puerta, y dado que el armario no estaba cerrado por completo, podía observar a plena vista lo que el Capitán estaba haciendo con su mano. Levi sostenía su miembro, y lo movía de arriba hacia abajo con un ritmo lento, y pausado. Como si estuviera disfrutándolo a la máxima potencia, como si en lugar de ser su palma, fuera otra cosa lo que le proporcionaba placer, su otra mano trabajaba masajeando sus testículos levemente.

Mikasa sudaba frío, y a pesar de que sabía que debía retirar su vista de las acciones del soldado no podía. No obstante de que estaba de fisgona, que esa era una imagen que nadie salvo él debían presenciar, un ritual que sus sentidos no deberían estar contemplando, sus ojos no podían dirigirse a otra dirección que no fuera el falo duro, y suponía, pulsante, del caballero frente a ella.

"Ah..."

Millones de veces había escuchado las conversaciones entre la tropa 104, y sus aventuras, o más bien desventuras, sexuales. Y a pesar de que en más de alguna ocasión, había escuchado como con lujo de detalles describían esa acción, nunca se imagino que presenciar algo de esa talla iba a ocacionar mella en ella. Hasta cierto punto, ella se imaginó a Levi como un ser asexuado sin sentimientos amorosos, pero veía que se equivocaba, y de gran manera.

Y se sentía culpable, vaya que se sentía culpable porque la presión en su bajo vientre estaba aumentando, y no había podido evitar, inconscientemente, apretar sus piernas para aliviar el dolor que sentía, sentía sus mejillas y orejas calientes, debido al encierro y al calor que su cuerpo emanaba. Las manos de Leví se movían, sus dedos se entretenían en el final de su miembro, su calloso pulgar se movía en círculos alrededor de la punta, por la cara que colocaba, y los gruñidos que producía, Mikasa sabía que le estaba generando mucho placer. Decidió quitarse la bufanda, para que su cuello recibiera aire suficiente, o saldría empapada.

La imagen, aunque la Ackerman no quisiera admitirlo, era erótica en su máxima expresión. El capitán con la camisa a medio abotonar, su pantalón desabrochado y una capa ligera de sudor sobre su rostro. Una de sus manos dejó su no tan pequeño amigo y fue hacia su abdomen. Se podía ver una vena resaltando a todas luces en su frente por su esfuerzo, sus labios semiabiertos soltando todo el aliento con cada vaivén de su mano.

"Mierda... Mi... Ah..."

Sus caderas acompañaban el movimiento de su mano que había adquirido rapidez, Mikasa podía notar como los músculos de su abdomen se contraigan levemente, como respuesta nerviosa al estímulo que el pelinegro le otorgaba. Más rápido, de arriba hacia abajo, la cabeza y cuello del Capitán se arqueaban hacia atrás en su silla, sea lo que fuere, lo que hubiere visto, lo que había dejado en ese estado al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad...

Supo que él estaba a punto de alcanzar el límite, de _llegar_, como había escuchado en muchas ocasiones, y si no fuera porque el temor de ser descubierta le embargaba, ella también bajaría su mano para calmar el doloroso sentimiento que había surgido tras ver por varios minutos las acciones de Levi. La mano fue cada vez más rápido, y Mikasa no pudo evitar morderse el labio. Probablemente esa imagen nunca la abandonaría, y no de mala manera... Para nada.

"Oh... Mikasa..."

Finalmente el Capitán alcanzó la cúspide del placer, un líquido blanquecino salió de su miembro y llenó parte de su camisa y de su mano. Pero el corazón de Mikasa latía a mil por hora, había quedado completamente pálida y todo el deseo que sentía hacia unos segundos se había esfumado, ¿La había descubierto? Sabía que probablemente le llevaría una buena reprimenda, no sólo eso, no tendría la cara suficiente para enfrentarse nuevamente a su superior sin que muriera de vergüenza. No sólo de vergüenza, Mikasa...

Pero cuando el capitán sacó un pañuelo de la mesa que estaba junto a él, y limpió lentamente todo rastro de lo que había ocurrido hacia unos segundos la verdad golpeó a Mikasa. ¿Él no estaba...?

Oh no.

Toda la sangre que se había esfumado debido al susto, volvía con el bochorno que estaba viviendo... Él, de todas las personas existentes, estaba pensando en ella... Justo cuando...

Salió de su estupor cuando el Capitán se fue de su habitación, después de haberse arreglado. Rápidamente decidió salir de la habitación, rogando a Ymir que bajo ningún motivo, razón o circunstancia el Capitán deducirá volver. Cuando vio el pasillo libre corrió hacia su habitación, no tenía la fuerza, ni el deseo de volver a donde estaban sus compañeros. Menos cuando su ropa interior estaba empapada, como prueba del encierro que había vivido por unos momentos.

Se llevó las manos a su rostro, estaba caliente, estaba avergonzada... Y muy a su pesar, estaba exitada, _muy, muy, muy_ exitada. Sus compañeras se lo habían explicado, pero la educación sexual que habían recibido por parte de los altos mandos no era nada comparable a lo que acababa de vivir. No cuando había disfrutado, cada segundo, de la imagen visual que el Capitán le otorgó.

Y no solamente eso, sabía que mientras él movía afanado, intentando llegar a la cumbre máxima del placer, aquello que sólo había leído en libros prohibidos que Armin le había prestado, mientras el Capitán se masturbaba tenía en su mente a una única persona... A Ella. Y aunque quería sentirse enojada, indignada porque el gnomo se había toqueteando con ella en su mente, sabía que estaba siendo una total hipócrita.

_Porque ella lo había disfrutado. _

**Hola, si llegaron hasta acá, espero que les haya gustado. Tengo otros one Shot rivamika que pueden ver en mi perfil si quieren leer más.****Muchas gracias y nos leemos! **


End file.
